I'm too Sexy for my Spandex
by TwilightDemon
Summary: I was bored.....yet another pointless humor fic by me. This one focuses on Vegeta. I promise to start mt saga next time. R/R please....


I'm too sexy for my Spandex

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Dbz, If I did....This story wouldn't be on fanfic.net, but would be on TV!! 

(N'kay, this story could take place during any point in the Dbz timeline, but since Vegeta seemed to be at his cockiest during the Android Saga, that is the time period in which this story occurs.)

***

Vegeta stood in front of a full-length mirror, in a pair of **tight** shorts and nothing else, admiring his gorgeous figure. He smiled at himself and blew kisses at his reflection.

"Kami, How is it possible for one person to be so damned beautiful?" Vegeta placed one hand on his hip and used the other to smooth his hair back. So involved with his reflection was he, that he did not hear the slight whir of a camera taking pictures of him through a slit in the window.

***

Outside the window......

Yaijorobi held the camera at different angles, attempting to get the full effect of Vegeta's tight ass. 

"Damn, that man is hot...." He muttered under his breath and drooled slightly. So involved with the camera was he, that he did not notice someone approaching from behind.

***

Behind Yaijorobi.......

"Yaijorobi? Is that you?" Oolong continued to walk closer. "I said- Oh Kami! Yaijorobi!! What are you doing!?" The little pig squealed as Yaijorobi wheeled around and clamped a hand over the swine's mouth.

"Shaddup!!! You stupid little pig! Do you want Vegeta to hear you!?" Yaijorobi made huge waving motions with his free hand. Oolong sweat dropped.

"Mm, mmm mmm mph m??" 

"What?" Yaijorobi pulled his hand away from Oolong's mouth. 

"I said....You're taking pictures of Vegeta!?" The walking piece of bacon peered in the window, his eyes grew wide. " Holy SHIT! I had no idea Vegeta was THAT built!"

"Yeah, amazing isn't it? Now shut up and let me finish!" Yaijorobi held the camera back up to eye level and began snapping pictures again. Both were drooling over Vegeta and did not hear another set of footsteps behind them.

***

Behind Oolong and Yaijorobi......

"Guys, what are you doing?" Kuririn walked up to them and peered into the window to see what was so interesting. "Holy KAMI! Look at all that hair!"

Oolong and Yaijorobi sweat dropped.

"HAIR!? Look at that build! It's at times like this that I know there IS a God." Yaijorobi stopped taking pictures long enough to slap Kuririn. A red handprint formed on his bald head.

"Well, eh....You tend to appreciate hair more, when you don't have any.." Kuririn grinned and put a hand behind his head. He saw that neither the fat man or the pig were paying attention to him, so he went up to the window to look in. So entranced with Vegeta's hair was he, that Kuririn did not hear yet another pair of footsteps behind him.

***

Behind Kuririn........

"What are you idiots doing?" The three perverts jumped three feet in the air at the sound of the deep voice behind them. Piccolo stood glaring down at them with his arms crossed.

"Uh, we were.......watching birds!" Oolong made a pathetic attempt at a lie. Piccolo just quirked a brow ridge.

"Inside a house? Don't birds usually live *outside*?" 

"Uh...um....It accidentally flew inside the house, and we were trying to get it out again...." Yaijorobi picked up where Oolong left off.

"You three idiots expect me to believe THAT?" Piccolo walked towards the window and peered in. "Why you bunch of perverts!!" All three of the short men cringed.

"You're right Pic----" Kuririn was interrupted as Piccolo floated in the lotus position in front of the window.

"Why didn't you invite me!?" He growled and pulled a bowl of popcorn out of nowhere. All 4 friends dug into the bowl and munched, not taking their eyes off of Vegeta(who was still "performing"). So involved with eating were they, that they did not notice when Vegeta finally looked directly at them from their reflection in the mirror.

***

Back inside the house......

Vegeta smirked as he realized he had visitors. This fact just made him cockier and he disappeared into the bathroom.

"So, my loyal subjects want a show?" He snickered and began walking towards the back door.

***

Outside the window yet again......

"Aww man!!" Kuririn groaned and threw his hands up in the air. 

"And just when it was getting good too!" Yaijorobi nodded in agreement with the bald man.

"Sweet Kami, that man may be short but he's RIPPED!" Piccolo stood up and wiped a little bit of drool from his mouth. "Oolong, what's wrong with you?"

Oolong stood staring behind his three friend, pointing at something and at a loss for words. The other three perverts turned to see what he was gawking at and promptly turned 5 different shades of red.(Well, Piccolo turned 5 different shades of purple...but you get the idea.)

Vegeta stood smirking at them.....butt naked.

"Well, well.....if it isn't my fans." He snickered and walked off. "Oh, and Yaijorobi....let me see those pictures when you're done. I couldn't get a proper view of my tight ass from the mirror." He laughed again and walked off in the opposite direction.

"V-vegeta? Aren't you gonna put any clothes on?" Kuririn stuttered.

"What?! Ruin this body with clothes? No way.....This Prince of Saiyans is too sexy for his spandex..." He continued walking away as his "fans" stared with open, drooling mouths. 

***

(A/N....Well, I'm afraid I broke my promise. I said my next story would be worth reading and it's almost painfully obvious that this pathetic piece of writing was not worth anyone's time. But I couldn't help myself! Vegeta is cute, c'mon admit it. Oh well, R/R anyway. And I REALLY promise to start my saga next time....Bai bai)


End file.
